


Revelations

by craterdweller



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e04 Something Borrowed, Family Loss, Gen, Loss of Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Whele loses his faith when the angels attack his family. Set during the flashback of s01e04 Something Borrowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

David Whele sat in a puddle of his wife’s blood ignoring the whimpers of his youngest son, William. The angels had struck quickly and without warning. He aimed a murderous glare towards his son, “Shut up! This is your fault,” he hissed. The child recoiled from his father but continued to whimper and cry. David wiped the tears from his own face.  A hand still covered in blood. Whether that blood belonged to his wife or the angel that had attacked her, he had no way of knowing. Nor did he care. He gently closed his wife’s eyes and covered her with the duvet. He did the same for his two dead children.

Shaking with anger, he picked up the still crying William. Deep down, a part of him knew it was not the child’s fault. The toddler had been frightened and his wife could not quiet him. William had always been a sensitive child and his wife had spoiled him. He set his son on the bathroom counter and roughly washed off his mother’s blood. “William, stop your crying. The time for being a baby is over.” He set the child back on the floor and made his way to the nightstand with the telephone. He picked up the handset and found it dead, like most of his family. He slammed it down and angrily swept the religious statues, lamp, and framed photos onto the floor. He sat down heavily and picked up one of the cracked frames. It was of he and Eleanor on their wedding day. He gently folded the picture and put it in his pocket. He had no use for the other items. Tonight had been a revelation for the televangelist. Former televangelist. Never again would he place his faith in any god or higher power. Tonight was a harsh lesson for himself as well as William. Tonight the angels had attacked his family, and his god, former god, did nothing to protect them.

He didn’t think he could bear to sleep in this house, in this room where his family had been murdered. He rummaged through the closet and dresser for a few changes of clothes. Then belatedly realized he’d need some for William. He threw the small assortment into a duffle and then paused for one more look. He closed his eyes against the tears and then gently stepped over Eleanor again as he entered the bedroom closet that had failed to hide them. He found her jewelry box on the top shelf where she had hidden it out of the reach of the children. Dumping the contents onto the floor he grabbed the sapphire necklace that she had worn so proudly when they married. He needed something of hers. Something that could drive away the memory of her lying on the bedroom floor with her throat torn out. Something else caught his eye. A card the children had made for him for his last birthday. He could almost imagine Eleanor laughing as she helped them place their paint covered hands onto the page. She must have placed it in the jewelry box for safe keeping. Tucking away the precious items while blinking away more tears, he hurried back to where he had left William. “Come, boy. Time to go.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge where new fics were written to the titles of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode titles. Also fulfills the Loss of Faith prompt for Genprompt Bingo and the Grief prompt for hc_bingo.


End file.
